


Siring with Malfoy's betrothed.

by SlySama



Series: Unfinished Works. [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama





	Siring with Malfoy's betrothed.

Harry sighed heatedly and threw himself backwards on the feathered duvet, one arm flung over his eyes and puffed out another heated sigh. 

"Oh honestly Harry." 

He ignored the words as he felt the bed dip where she sat down and another dip where she placed her heavy tomes. He didn't blame her for the tone, afterall he'd been doing these very same actions since some weeks back; coming to her room, flinging himself down on her bed, throwing an arm over his eyes and generally ignoring everything for the next few minutes; she knew this by now, so it was only these three words he heard out of her for the next two.

He sat up begrungingly and eyed her as she hid strategically behind another large tome; he could barely see her at all with this one, making him lean to the side and furrow his brow as she continued to ''not notice'' him. 

"Hermione." 

. . .

"Hermione." He stressed, pressing forward onto his knees. 

. . .

"Her-mi-on-e." He punctuated slowly, pressing forward onto his hands and widening his eyes for dramatical effect, poking the back of the book with a finger several times. She sighed, the book came down and her expression was one of exasperation as she finally turned to him. 

"What?" The book was placed down onto her bed by the edge and she turned to face him completely. 

He fiddled with the blanket as he sat back onto his haunches, teeth biting into the bottom of his lip, he wasn't really sure what to say, or what he wanted to hear her say anymore so he just remained quite and shrugged a shoulder. 

The sigh this time was from her again as she stood, magicked away the chair she'd previously been using; apparently transfigured; and sat back down on the bed beside him, her hand coming to rest on his trouser covered knee. "Harry, honestly, what do you want me to say to you anymore? It isn't like you listen..." She trailed off and removed the hand, wrapping a curl around it instead as she waited for him to say something. 

Taking a large breath he slipped off the bed and walked to the door. 

"Harry." 

He blinked quickly, closed his eyes then turned to her with a smile, however much it seemed depressing and not the least bit happy; he'd been like this for so long now, and it had only become worse in those couple of weeks, he felt like something was missing, not just a Horcrux from his brain, but something, truly something was missing in his life, he didn't even know how to help himself anymore, it was unlikely Hermione would. "It's okay, I'm sorry for always doing this to you..." 

"Harry." She stood slowly. 

He shook his head. "It's okay, honestly. Don't worry, I know you've been concerned with your own problems and I keep heaping mine on you like this, I shouldn't even be in here to begin with, I'm not ready for those questions yet..." He took another large breath. "Don't worry so much about Ron's actions lately, I know it might seem strange, but it really isn't anything to worry about, I promise you 'Mione." He stepped forward again and kissed her on the cheek before leaving and heading down to the Lake to lean against the large tree there and watch the Giant Squid play at the waters edge. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He'd been snoozing against the tree when a loud screech was heard right at his ear, causing him to flail and jump straight to his feet with his wand in his hand and his stance that of battle; afterall, Voldemort had only been gone for a few weeks and some of his Death Eaters were still on the loose. 

It was, however, a very large, very black, very sinister looking owl; with a note. 

Cautiously Harry stepped forward, arm outstretched to pluck the note from the birds hooked beak, annoyingly it had perched itself on the furthest branch of the tree and Harry was teetering on the very waters edge trying to reach it. Thankfully he didn't fall in as he snatched the note, unfortunately he fell back onto his arse over the large root he'd been standing on and got nipped by the owl, right on the corner of his thumb. 

It dripped steadily onto the white envelope, which was strange in itself, and he quickly both spelled his hand and opened the envelope simmultaniously. Green eyes wandered over the words on the parchment within, rather the paper within and steadily began to widen. Not from horror, well, maybe a little, but at the shock of the words that sprang out at him as he skimmed it first. 

He flew to his feet as he ran over the letter again and quickly rushed back into the castle, practically flying passed several people as he ran to reach the Headmaster's office, he even flew passed a frowning Draco Malfoy, the gray eyes following him as he zoomed passed as if on broom. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Fucking Shit. 

He ran full pelt, the littany of curses not stop once as he came to a screeching stop himself outside the large statue of the Golden Gargoyle that gardian the entrance, bent over, huffing and puffing, he spat out a string of words that could be possible passwords, when none seemed to be the right one, Harry began to pound on the Gargoyle, ignoring it as it growled down at him. 

"Professor! Professor!!" He screamed at the top his lungs, it caused a large amount of discomfort but he needed entry and quick. 

Shit. Shit. Double Shit. Shit fucking Shit! He swore. 

"Professor!" He screamed once again and as the last syllable left his dry lips, the Gargoyle slid to the side, opening a path up the winding staircase, however, the Professor/Headmaster in question, was standing right there, him the only thing blocking Harry's entrance now. "What on earth are you shouting for Potter? Are you dying?!" He looked him up and down, black eyes bottomless pits; clearly just looking for the sake of looking. 

Still huffing Harry had to take several deep breaths, lick his lips and swallow in order to actually get another word out that wasn't Professor or fuck. "I need the Floo." He paused momentarily. "Now." 

The mans eyebrow rose and he leaned on the archway revealed by the Gargoyle. "Come again?" 

"I need the Floo! Right now!" He tried to push his way passed but the man just stuck out his arm, proventing him from moving further passed the archway. Fuck. He didn't have the time to give this git an explaination, if he didn't hurry.... "Please." He begged, almost going down onto knees, however much humiliating it may be, it might get the git to move quicker and out of the way in shock. 

Both eyebrows rose this time and the man actually took a step back, allowing Harry a window of second to slip passed and grab a handful of green powder, take one step into the Fireplace and move his lips before the man had even noticed and had thundered up the steps to grab his hand before it let go of the powder and he disappeared. "Potter you are not going anywhere. Get out of there." He dragged, pulling harshly when Harry resisted and try to plant his feet. 

"It is still dangerous and why on earth would you want to go anywhere?" Harry was shoved rather roughly into a singular armchair in front of the large desk, the man in his white dress-shirt and black slacks; strangely more human looking without black robes, if you didn't count the inhuman way his stare effected you, looming over him, arms crossed. 

"Sir please." 

"Explain." Harry sighed moodly, rubbed a hand over his forehead, grouched and thrust the letter into the mans face, more or less. The mans black eyes moved across the paper in a series of wordless mutterings; he thrust the letter down at Harry and grabbed him roughly by the front of his robes, hauled him over to the Fireplace, shoved him inside, himself included and thrust the powder into the grate with a grouched, "St. Mungo's", at their shoes. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had never liked Floo Travel, still didn't. 

He had a hard time as they were spat out into a whitewashed four walled room, it's paintings of various animals and balloons; he was on all fours, trying not to let what little he'd eaten that morning come back onto the polished tiled floor, while Snape, damned the man, brushed a small amount of soot from his clothes and stood prefectly fine on both feet, not even a little wobbly. 

"Get up." He snarked, pulling Harry forcefully to his feet. Well, if the man didn't sound pissed off? 

"Good Morning, can I help you?" Harry spun to the side and jumped back a little as he noticed the women behind the counter, her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, her face pale with a splattering of freckles and eerily white-grey eyes that coupled with the smile she wore seemed a hell of a lot creepy to be met with when coming into a hospital. 

Still in shock, Snape spoke for him. "Morning indeed, yes you can Madam. We're here to see a certain young lady, I believe she arrived here sometime early this morning? I believe her name was..." He seemed to ponder a bit with a brief look at Harry cringing behind him, "...Rin." 

The women blinked, looked to Harry, who quickly covered the fant trace of the lightening bolt scar left, then down to her books, hand quickly flipping through the ''recently admitted'' section, eyes flickering every now and then between the both of them, more than not resting for a second on Harry, causing him even more discomfort and Snape to get probably more angry at the long wait. 

"Well?" He pressed, hands coming to rest on the womens desk. What did the man expect? He'd only given the woman Rin's first name...granted though, without asking, there wasn't a way he would know, unless he asked. 

"Do you know what she---Oh. Here she is. Room 705 gentleman, you're in luck, it's just down the hall to the right, second from the end on your left." She smiled again, creepily, and Snape snagged Harry around the collar, pulling him down the specified hallway and right to the door of room 705. He could barely here the sounds from inside and swallowed thickly. 

"Potter." 

He didn't turn as the man spoke, steeling himself for what lay on the otherside of the oaken door; strange that it would be oaked, but whatever; His shoulders rose and fell as he took large breaths, pushed up his glasses and stuck his hand in the crevice to slide the door across. Edging it open, he closed it behind him without even a single glimpse behind him, eyes set clearly to the view of a light haired woman, deeply pale, sunken into the white pillows that blended rather well with her hair, the white walls that encompassed the room, the darkness of the sheets; which he tried to avoiding staring at, and the babe that barely moved a single muscle in the transparent crib in the corner. 

. . .

He wasn't sure what to say, he hadn't seen her in over 9 months; though really with school, defeating Voldemort, her parents keeping them seperated the best they could when he was on holidays, and her clearly being pregnant those 9 months, it hadn't been very hard. 

"...Rin..." 

Well her name was a good start, he took a couple steps forward, still trying to avoid looking at the dark spot while wondering what the hell the healers were doing, not cleaning that up and making her lay in it... He flicked his wand briefly, the mess vanishing and noticed the light smile that graced her chapped lips; it caused him to smile briefly. 

"How are--" He closed his eyes and snapped his mouth shut before he even finished half of what he was about to say, thankful it didn't spill over; the fact he'd spoke two words of it made him want to smack his head on the nearest wall.   
Wether she saw the pained look in his eyes or not he wasn't sure, but she chuckled a little, the slight noise causing a small groan at the end and a further sink into the puffed up pillows behind her. "Always the smooth talker aren't you?" She said weakly. 

"I'm sorry." 

He wasn't sure himself if he was apologising for the awkwardness, her being there or not seeing her for sometime... 

"No." She shook her blonde strands, he was never sure if it was her normal hair color, or if she always colored it; he'd never seen her with dark hair, it had always been blonde, rather white, from the very first moment they'd met seven years ago in the park down from his relatives house. "It's alright Harry, you've nothing to apologise for, nothing to regret; I certaintly don't...though admittedly I regret not being able to raise him..." Her similarly light colored eyes strayed over to the transparent crib as she spoke, Harry's green following automatically. 

"Harry...." 

He stepped forward some moments later as he heard the whisper of his name, licking his lips in nervousness as he stared down at her. "Yes?" She'd always been fragile, as far he could remember, but seeing her here, in the white swathed hospital bed, previously covered in blood, her skin sallow and her cheeks sunkin, berefit of all her energy after giving birth...It hurt. 

"You do know I can't--" He swallowed thickly and nodded, hand sneaking down to capture hers. "I love you, you know that...I'll always..." She coughed, scarcely avoiding Harry rushing to get a doctor, a healer, anybody; he was scared for her life right now, but she held up the hand unoccupied by his own. "It's alright, I'm fine. Don't worry so much, I'm tough." She chuckled a little, but Harry could see the pain her eyes as she did so. 

If her parents hadn't killed him for getting her pregnant, let alone taking her virginity from her fiance`, they would sure as shit kill him if she died because of him. Vanquisher of Voldemort, Smaquisher of Voldemort; they'd do it. 

He apologised again, stumbling over the words as he tried to hold back guilty tears and sqeeze her hand for his own reassurances. "I'm so sorry Rin." 

"Harry stop, please. I'm alright..." She squeezed back and he leaned in for the kiss he knew she wanted to give, allowing the lip to lip contact. 

"I could mar--" 

"--No!" She sat bolt upright, a look of feirce determination on her features and in her gray eyes, he still wasn't sure were real either. She smiled gently, hand still threaded through his on the sheet; he took the step forwards back that he'd involuntarily taken backwards at her shout. "Sorry, no. You can't do that, we both know neither of us would be happy and I doubt he would be either." She pointed with her free hand, the hand he noticed for the first time connected to a bunch of wires and drips.   
His head slowly turned toward his son, she'd said him, again, laying in the transparent crib and tried to hold back two different sets of tears this time. He may not of been forced to grow up without parents like Harry, but he'd be forced to spend most of his life, his precious childhood years without his mother because her parents were forcing their family rules on all of them. 

He apologised again, eyes still turned to the babe in the corner. 

"It's fine, and I'm sure he can meet me someday. In fact, I promise. We'll promise he will, okay?" Harry nodded quickly and squeezed her hand for the umpteenth time in as many minutes, "Promise", they spoke together, their pinkies and thumbs pressing together as they vowed, a small light show of opposite magic melding together, in something akin to an unbreakable vow, only...it hopefully wouldn't kill them. 

"Take him now Harry, please. Before my parents...arrive..." She trailed off as shouts from outside in the hallway drew their attention, caused them to clenched their eyes tightly shut, breath deeply and open them while cringing as the door was burst open and flung across the room, narrowly missing clipping Harry across the head; he took a large breath in relief that it hadn't then sucked in another breath when five different people entered, Snape, wand in hand and a scowl on his own sallow skin, one of them. 

So much for taking their son before his grandparents showed up....and who were these other people? 

He frowned briefly before, bowing slightly and intoning politely, as always when they crossed paths. "Mr and Mrs Uchiki." He cringed again as they came closer, the taller of the two and the C.E.O of a large company in Japan, Rin's Father both invaded Harry's personal space and towered above him with a deathly glare, his aura was radiating ''death''. You would think Snape would get along well with this man but Snape, ever the apparent helper of young children, seemed to be seething in the background over near Harry's infant son.   
It was nice to know...in a way, that he didn't want to harm Harry's baby or destory what precious little happiness Harry had left in his life... 

"You." His finger pointed close to Harry's face, almost near to poking one of his inheritated emerald eyes out; he wondered idly if his son would have his emerald eyes? Or his mother's ''possible'' gray? "You wrotten, no good, good for nothing, irresponsible, havoc-wreaking, home destorying pest!   
How dare you. HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY DAUGHTER?! She's 15, 15 you wrotten brat! How dare you defile my daughter?!" Harry quickly took another two steps back when the man's aura became something more sinister than ''death'' and he tried to go for Harry's throat with his bare hands, wand sticking out of his pocket never even crossing his mind to pull; Harry for his part brought his to the forefront in defense, it shook slightly, but he'd faced worse...clearly. 

"I'm sorry Sir, I hadn't meant..." He apologised anyway in some last ditch effort to calm the man. 

It didn't work because the man was still seething, pressing his chest into the end of Harry's wand, not the least bit frightened. "Take responsibilty you wretch." It oddly was more menacing, much like Snape, when the man whispered the words close to Harry's face. 

"Respon--" Harry choked, emerald eyes looking briefly at Rin, who was growing paler, or at least it seemed that way. She closed her eyes and nodded only once before opening them, once they were, Harry need only do the same with a quick kiss to her lips and with a flash from his wand of bright sparks into the air, he rushed to the crib, scooped his baby up into his arms, dragged a half blind Snape from the room and threw in the supplied Floo Powder; calling out Hogwarts Infirmary, holding on for dear life to his first son and hoping dearly Floo Travel was safe for babies. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was thankful Snape had invited himself along when the man grabbed him about the middle as they were spat out into the Hospital Wig, steading them and therefore making sure Harry didn't drop his precious bundle, looking down into the sky blue blanket at the tiny alibaster face and closed eyed infant, he groaned in relief and sank down onto the floor beside the fireplace as Snape fetched Pomfrey with a brief glimpse in his direction; His son seemed alright, didn't seem to have any ill-effects that Harry usually got, it was probably due to the fact he had something precious in his arms the entire form of travel that stopped his own symptoms before they could manifest themselves once again; a wonderful distraction. 

He laughed lowly, emerald eyes locked on the sleeping face of his son. 

...His son. 

He had a son... 

"Potter." 

He didn't open his eyes for several months, not noticing when he opened them and regretted it that they even had in the first place. "Professor?" 

"Headmaster." He corrected, Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Headmaster?" He enunciated carefully, stroking the side of the blanket closest to Snape. 

"I am honestly quite astonished at your lack of responsiblity when it comes to sex, you of all people should know--" 

Harry held up a hand as he pushed himself back up onto his feet using the wall; it was probably quite rude but with no more than a scowl, Snape said nothing and waited patiently, black eyes watching intently as he tried not to jostle the bundle to much. "Headmaster, my defeating Voldemort has nothing to do with this, in fact I'm probably the least informed person in Hogwarts about sex, I've never taken a Sex Ed Class or Health Class or whatever you want to call it; I know about condoms...and contreceptive charms, but it isn't like I know the second one and though I had them, my having sex with Rin hadn't been planned, in fact, it had been helped a long with a few butterbeers and the curiousity of having sex with her, a girl, with anyone before I went to face off against Voldemort...It was also rather rushed in the circumstances...Her parents came home earlier than expected and we certaintly weren't going to do it at the Dursley's... 

He bounced his bundle twice as he fussed a little and smiled down at him as he grabbed onto a part of Harry's shirt. Harry was sure even Snape's lips quirked secondly at the action before Madam Pomfrey shuffled over, clipboard in hand; a first that Harry had ever seen and the Infirmary was like his second home, his home inside his home so to speak... 

"Potter, as titlating as that story may be, I was heading more along the lines of; you should do the responsible thing, you are still young of age, you still have your whole life ahead of you...now...to do with however you want, you're also still in school, having a baby around will only--" His words trailed off as Harry whipped entirely around from placing his son on the small white table near the potions cabinet; a table Harry hadn't ever seen before and one Madam Pomfrey had only vaguely been aware of was in the Infirmary herself, his eyes were narrowed, his teeth nashed and his hands at fists either side of him. 

"I am doing the responsible thing, that responsible thing is to raise him myself Professor, end of story." 

He spun back around, treated immediately by the smiling face of Madam Pomfrey as she went about casting her diagonostics spells, undeetered in the slightest by the bickering or Harry practically glued to her shoulder and all of his occasional asking about certain things he wasn't completely certain of. The health check lasted for some minutes before his son was given a clean bill of health and given back to him, once again swathed in the blue blanket. 

Once settled however against his chest, his emerald eyes locked with a floating bit of parchment in front of him, it began to vibrate the longer he kept it floating there unanswered and began to glow steadily a blood red also. "This would be..." He asked suspiciously, tapping it with his wand. 

"Your son's birth certificate Mister Potter." 

The silky voice behind him and to his right made him jump slightly, clutching his bundle gently in his arms as he did so; it was the first time the man had spoken since Harry'd spun on him earlier. Breathing in and out and a brief close of his tired eyes, Harry snatched the ministry form from the air with his free hand and slammed it down onto the baby table, not a single dent following nor the sound of a distressed baby, summoned a nearby quill to him, and chewed the end secondly until he knew what to write down. 

 

OFFICAL DOCUMENTATION.

Parantage; Halfblood Wizard and Japanese Halfblood Witch.

Father; Harry James Potter. Mother; Rin Uchiki.

 

Infant's Full Name; Al Sei Uchiki-Potter. Birth Date; 1998-04-7. 

Adress; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 

"How's that?" Harry mumbled, striking the quill across the parchment and then stepping back with the infant in question as it flew up, flashed a golden color, duplicated then vanished, leaving the duplicate behind to float back down into Harry's open palm, Ministry stamped. He blinked then jumped a little as Al started to make a fuss, his small body moving within the confines of the blanket. 

"Woah." You wouldn't think with such a small body he could let out such large, loud wails. Harry began to rock him back and forth carefully, not jostling him that much and jumped again as a glass bottle was shoved into his view. "Huh?" 

He could feel the eyeroll as Snape grabbed his other hand and directed with the bottle grasped in hand, to Al's tiny wide open mouth.   
He latched on almost immediately and Harry smiled at the small suckling noises, walking to the end of the infirmary, to the big double doors. 

"Mister Potter, not so fast." 

He'd known it was coming and stopped mid-step. "Yes, Headmaster?" 

"We need to work out your sleeping arrangments now, I'm sure your dormmates wouldn't take kindly to his crying every night." 

Harry swallowed. "Every night?" 

"Yes, every night, of every day, oh and diapers." Snape's voice took on a tone that said he was vey much having fun with this as he directed Harry out of the Hosptial Wing, both of them giving Madam Pomfrey a nod goodbye and with directions from Snape by his shoulder, they ended up in the Great Hall, well outside it. 

"Um..." 

"It will come out eventually Potter, you can't keep him hidden; he's already on the register and you're family registry. Besides, this is Hogwarts Potter, nothing stays secret here for very long; you know that. Good luck." The doors were swiftly opened and him gently shoved inside, Snape striding in behind him with not a single backwards glance, he headed up to the dais and cleared his throat. 

"Mister Potter and company, take your seat or if you must to stem the rumours, explain." He waved beside him with a roll of his eyes. 

Harry hesitated at the very edge of the Great Hall, green eyes roaming the whispering students, all wide-eyed as they took in the bundle in his arms, even from those in the corners of the Great Hall he could hear the whispers. Which was better?   
Let the rumours fly or....

He sighed, not wanting rumours about him flying again and thrusting lies out into the public. 

"Very well." He muttered, striding with determination up onto the dais, thousands of heads turning as they watched him, waiting impatiently. 

"Um...Maybe it would be easier if you just asked." He sighed, waving his hand out for a ''hit me with your best shot'' gesture. 

He was a little shocked when Malfoy was the first one to stand, hands on the table and gray eyes looking determined themselves. "Is that baby yours Potter?" Harry nodded slowly, holding him tighter to his chest as more whispers spread through the Hall. "Really yours? From you?" 

Closing his eyes Harry nodded again. "Yes Malfoy, he's mine, I supplied the sperm to his mother yes." His cheeks tinged only slightly as some younger years chuckled. 

"So you slept with a woman?" 

Harry blinked several times in silence directly at the narrow eyed teen. 

"Yes." 

"When?" 

"9 months ago...obviously." He couldn't keep the small bit of sarcasm out of his voice as he spoke directly to Malfoy, the only one seeming to be asking for any answers; he would of thought Gryffindor would be curious, hell definitely the Hufflepuff's, his friends though he understood a bit, knowing how he hated this type of thing, they wouldn't wish to make him answer a personal question in front of everyone like this. "He was born only a couple hours ago..." 

"Where's his Mother then? Normally the Mother would follow her son...not just hand him off to her what? One night stand?" Harry wasn't sure if the teen was smirking, holding back chuckles, a snort or what the emotion displayed clearly in his eyes was; he trailed off with his reply, clutching Al a little tighter. 

"She isn't in the picture for personal reasons...And I was not a one night stand, we're very good friends...." 

"Oh?" The blonde eyebrow rose. "Personal reasons hmm? Where is she though?" 

Harry sighed heavily unsure why this seemed like a very important interview for Malfoy, what was he a newly appointed reporter before he even finished school in a couple months? Turning around slowly, he placed the glass bottle he still held onto the teachers table, in front of Snape then turned back, eyes hardened and face almost completely expressionless, though he was incredibly curious by this determination. "Yes. It isn't really any of your business is it now Malfoy? But I would say she's either still in Hospital recuporating or being taken straight back to Japan to further the Family Company." It was a very sore subject for him, her family company and her parents rules regarding both her and it. "Anything else you'd like to pry into?" 

"A bit actually." He nodded, moving around the bench and slowly toward the dais. "Did you just say Japan?" 

Harry's eyes narrowed almost automatically, "I did. Something wrong with my son being Half Japanese, Malfoy?" 

He shook the blonde head again, now right below. "Not at all, in fact I have some Family there, estates and investments too." 

"Do you?" Harry sounded quite sceptical. 

"I do; was she a witch? Is. Sorry." He held up a hand secondly when he saw the narrowing of Harry's emerald eyes. "And uh...what's her family name?" 

Eyes narrowing completely Harry remained silent for several minutes as he tried to figure out where Malfoy was trying to take this conversation and what he wanted specifically from all these questions. "Potter?" 

"Mm. She is. For the moment her family name is Uchiki. Why is this of any relevance to you, Malfoy?" Draco's eyes closed and his mouth fell open briefly before snapping shut; the reaction caused something of true suspicion to lace through Harry's body. 

"Malfoy?" Harry stressed, stepping closer to the edge. 

Sigh. 

It was a rather large sigh for the former aristocrat. "Uchiki?" 

Harry nodded, unsure. 

"You're certain?" 

Another nod of Harry's messy brown head and a small gurgle from his son tucked between his arms. 

He sighed heavily again and rubbed his temples before opening his gray eyes and looking directly into Harry's emerald. "Uchiki Enterprises, a very prominent company in the Tokyo area of Japan; they deal in all types of Magical devices and such and currently have 1 daughter and two sons. The eldest, is already married with his second son on the way and currently is the head of the company along side his father." He paused and Harry frowned at all this information, he hadn't known Rin had siblings at all. 

"The second eldest is in training to take over for his elder brothers position when he takes over for their Father as the C.E.O when he retires; he's also in his third year of College, studing to be a Doctor and now has a fiance`. And the youngest at 15, is the only daughter." His eyes held something Harry wasn't sure how to decifer as he looked up and paused. "She had come here, accompanying her Mother, to study here for the last 9 years and upon her coming of maturity, was to be married off by someone chosen for her, then produce an heir within 12 months of their marriage. Similarly much like a pureblood family here." He took another large breath. "Uchiki Rin." 

"Uh." Harry was at a loss for what to say. "How do you..." 

Licking his lips, he groaned. "As soon as we graduated from Hogwarts, I was going over to Japan." 

Harry blinked a couple more times behind his glasses. 

"You slept with my arranged wife Potter." He sighed. 

"You're...you..." His eyes narrowed and he quickly shoved Al into Snape's crossed arms, causing both man and student body to gawk for a whole three minutes afterwards. "You were the man she didn't want to marry. You were her arranged Husband Malfoy?!" Harry was screeching very close to Draco's face as he bounded down those steps. The blonde only had three inches on him now. 

"Easy Potter. I wasn't any more thrilled I assure you, it was arranged by my mother aswell. I never recieved word however that it had been called-off or that she had slept with another man while said arranged marriage was being set in motion. Let alone, that she had been pregnant with said another man's baby." His hands were held high in front of him, trying to ward off Harry and his advances. 

"Had you met already?" 

"Met, no." Draco shook his head. 

"Did you have even a clue..." 

"Potter I'm aware of their family, their company, their rules, and how old she was. By the look of your reaction when I spoke of siblings, you were aware of a lot though. How long did you know her for exactly?" 

"Seven years, she never told me of any siblings...I knew everything else." 

"Hmm. So you knew her age when you slept with her?" 

"Of course." Harry narrowed his eyes. 

"She's young." 

"You were going to marry her." 

"Might still have too." He shrugged. 

"What?!" 

"Potter, come on. Don't be so naive, I hardly think her parents would even mention to me that she had already had an heir, however much it was out of wedlock, let alone that she'd had her virginity already taken though it had been mentioned prior to the engagement that she had been a virgin." He heard Harry shreudly here and Harry backed up a pace with a light flush. 

"Hmm?" He pressed, a small smirk on his face. 

"Shut up Malfoy. You can't marry her." 

"Potter, If it's not me, it'll be somebody else; would you rather her with someone you knew nothing about?" 

Harry sighed heatedly and slowly shook his head. "No." 

"No, I'll treat her well Potter, I'm not cruel like that." 

"I know." He reluctantly spoke, muffled behind his hand. 

"They'll be related." He pointed over to Al. Harry turned to look too and frowned slightly. "The children she'll sire for me Potter, they'll be siblings. Plus, since I live here in England and have a duty to return here to teach Potions--" He turned and nodded with a smirk at his Head of House and Headmaster, who inclined his head briefly in distraction. "--,She'll return here with me. He will have his mother and my children will have another brother." 

Harry blinked. "You're coming back to teach Potions?" 

"Yes and I think I'll be Head of Slytherin aswell. Yes Professor?" The man nodded distractedly again. 

"Oh." 

"What?" 

"I've been asked to come back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts-- now that it isn't cursed anymore, I accepted and the position of Head of Gryffindor House..." 

Malfoy chuckled. "Seems both her Heads wish to retire from certain posts and carry on others, giving us the reins to succeed them." He held out a hand hesitatingly. "We're adults now, right? We've fought a war together, saved each others lives, about to have children with the same women? Let's call a truce?" 

Harry hesitated only briefly with a glimpse around the hall and his son. "Better, a friendship." He held his hand out too and the two clasped hands. 

FINITE.

Continues in Family Lost, Family Found, Family doubled. (The Sequel).


End file.
